Once Upon A Time Saving Grace - RedBeauty-
by Oncer55
Summary: Belle makes a deal with the dark one only to fall in love but he turnes her away saying he loves his power more than her. Red discovers that she is the wolf & her Granny tells her to run. Fate would have it they end up at the same tavern & give Dreamy advice on love only to discover that they have both lost their loves. Can they be each others saving grace? can they find true love?


Once Upon A Time - Saving Grace - (The Story Of Red beauty.)

Chapter one no one could ever love me!

"It's working! Kiss me again!" Rumple blinked looking at Belle. "What?" She smiled. "True love can break any curse!" His face twisted into anger. "Who told you that?" He stood kicking his stool. "Who knows that?" He growled. Belle blinked confused. "She-she did'nt." The dark one grinted his teeth. "She?" He turned and stormed to the covered mirror ripping the sheet off and pointing at the glass. "You think you can make me weak? You think you can be more powerful than me?" He asked his reflection. "W-who are you talking to?" Belle asked walking cautiously to the beast. "Your friend the queen!" He said turning to face Belle. "I-I don't understand? Rumple you were freeing yourself!" He shook his head. "No she turned you aganst me! Or was it all you? Being the hero and killing the beast?" Belle shook her head. "No this means it was true love!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Shut up! Shut the hell up!" She held back tears. "Why won't you believe me?" He shook her. "Because no one no one could ever ever love me!"

The dark one pushed Belle into her cell and glared at her walking out. He used magic to close and lock the cell door.

A wolf howled in the night as two figures walked in the snow. "You knew?" Snow White asked following being granny. "Of couse I knew! Her mother was one too before a hunting party killed her. I thought it skipped Red until she turned thiteen then it started happening. I payed a wizard for that cloke it keeps her from changing but only if she wears it. She's found ways out of the house." Snow stopped. "Why did'nt you tell her?" Granny stopped and looked at her. " It's a terrible burden to have. I wanted to protect her but now I see I was a fool. I've cost so may lives." The wolf howled again. "We have to hurry!" Snow gulped. "Granny how are you tracking her?" Granny glanced at Snow. "By smell. I've lost everything eles." Snow took a step back. "You mean your one too?" Granny shook her head. "Yes but don't worry I don't chnage. Not anymore. This way!" They started walking again. "There!" Granny pointed. "Sh!" She haned Snow the lantern and got her cross bow. "A silver tiped arrow will drop her." Granny started and Snow's eyes grew seeing the wolf eating a person chained to a tree. Snow steped on a twig and the wolf turned growling. It jumped but Granny shot it drooping it to the ground. "Quickly the cloke!" Snow drapped the red fabric over the wolf and the wolf magically changed into Red. "Red you must hurry!" Granny gripped her granddaughters shoulders. "W-what I-I don't understand whats happening?" Red looked around. "Come on hurry!" Snow pulled on her friends arm. "No-no where is Peter?" Red turned around to see Peter's dead body. "No!" Red screamed. "He was'nt the wolf." Snow said sadly. "Red you have to run. Run fast and far. Go!" Granny yelled as the angry mob approached. "Go!" Snow pulled on Red as she cried. "I-I'm the the wolf!" Granny took her hand. "You have to go! Now!" Red and Snow ran into the night. Granny amed her cross bow. "I love you!" And she fired at the mob.

Belle sat in the cell with her back against the wall. "What are you going to do to me?" Rumple pointed at the open door. "Go! I don't want you anymore." Belle blinked and stood. "You-your leting me go?" Rumple glared at her. She looked at the open door and started out it but stopped and closed her eyes. "You were freeing yourself." She turned and waked to stand in front of Rumplestiltskin." If you could just believe that somebody wanted you." He peered into her eyes. "Don't you see? I love my power more than you!" He said harshly.Belle shook her head. "I don't believe you. And all you'll have is an empty heart and a chipped cup. Goodbye Rumplestiltskin forever!" Belle turned and stomped out of the cell. The dark one closed his eyes.

Belle sat at a tavern playing with the rim of her cup. "I can't eat, I can't sleep what's wrong with me am I sick? Maybe I should get Doc to look at me!" Belle chuckled. "You arn't sick your in love." The man smiled and moved to sit with Belle. "What's it like?" Belle was going to speak when another voice did. "Love is the most powerful magic of all. Love is a mystory to be uncovered." Belle and Dreamy turned to see Red sitting alone at an empty table. "R-right and once you find it you should never let it go!" Belle said sadly. "You two both know a lot about love. You must be in it!" Belle shook her head no and Red looked at the floor. "Once but he-he cared more for his powers than me." Red looked at Belle heart broken. "I-I lost my love to death and nothing can ever bring him back." Red's voice craked. "I'm sorry for both of you." Belle smiled and touched Dreamy's hand. "But you still have a chance. Take it!" Red smiled. "She's right. Don't let anything or anyone stop you. Love his powerful but it can also disappear like that if your not carful and cherish it." Belle shook her head. "Thank you both!" Dreamy stood and walked out. "I-I'm Belle." Red smiled. "I'm Red." Belle bit her lip. "Are you running to?" Red smirked. "Yea." Belle shook her head. "You can sit with me if you like." Red smiled and walked over sitting with Belle. "So your love had magic?" Belle took a drink. "Yes but his soul was dark. I thought I could save him but in the end he chose his power over me. He was a beast that I tried to save.What- a what about you?" Red gulped. " I-I well it's complicated. I was born a monster and I hurt the people I love. It would be better if I were dead." Belle touched her hand. "No-no don't say that. Everyone deserves to be happy no matter what they've done in the past. And maybe there is a way to free you from this." Red shook her head. "The only way is with this." Red touched the fabric of her cloke. "Oh is it magic?" Red shook her head. "Yes my Granny got it from a wizard so that I could live a normal life." Belle shook her head understanding. "So you have family then?" Red shook her head. "Just my Granny but I'm separated from her. She sent me away to protect me from angry people." Belle blinked. "Why-why were they angry with you?" Red gulped and got closer to Belle. "I'm a wolf a-a monster a beast!" She closed her eyes. "I'm sick and twisted." Red's lip quivered. "No-no you had no choice but to give in to the wolf. Now that you know that you can be good. I believe it." Red sniffed. "I've never meet anyone like you Belle." Belle smiled. "Do you need a place to stay? A home?" Red shook her head. "I thought you were running too?" Belle smirked. "From my capter and my love but I have a home with my father." Red shook her head. "Yes thank you Belle!" Red smiled at Belle and she smiled back.

(Okay so I've never written a RedBeauty story before but I wanted to try it. Don't get me wrong I'm a Rumbelle fan all the way but I just found out about this ship and liked the sound of it. Belle still has her beast.)


End file.
